Once Again
by Uru101
Summary: This is a story is about Sasuke going to collage finding a better future but get distracted by his crush 3 years ago name Naruto..This story will be full of love,hate and drama...Read this n find out more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First day

_It was 8 o'clock in the morning when Sasuke arrived on the first day of collage. He pulled into the parking lot on his motorcycle. As he got off his bike he scanned the school in an exquisitely way._

"_hmm finally made it", Sasuke said himself sarcastly " This had better be one hell of a life in collage". I never really did understand why collage was such a big deal. I mean come on "it's still 5 MORE YEARS OF SCHOOL "_

_(He began walking up the stairs)_

"_Wooho! Welcome to Mount Urtashsi University", said one guy to me. I was like Dude! Back off!_

_(Sasuke walked up to the registration booth and asked for his schedule)_

"_Good Morning, Sir how are may I help you?", said the dude behind the irregular shape counter. He was fat, ugly and he kind of smells. He had long, uneven cut dark brown hair and he wore ugly glasses. He had pimples on his face that was unbearable to see. I stared at him for some minutes without even knowing I did. When I found out I was like…."Umm can I have my time table for this semester please?"…While the boy asked me more questions. I noticed a distinct smell behind me. I turned around to see who it was wearing such high perfume and before u know it. It was him_

_I couldn't take my eyes from off of him. I saw him 3 years ago at a conference in Japan. I t was the first time I have never felt that way about a man. That was the same year I realize I was Gay. My parent never took it lightly but who cares what they think. He wore a tight white T-shirt and if u look closely you would see his nice round fine nipples printing through (so sexy!). He wore a grey tight fitted skinny jeans to match with his grey n white converse. His hair was cut short in the back and had a bang in the front just like I remembered it. The reflection from the sun on his face made him look like an angel. He had a muscular body. I dropped my pencil by mistake but wasn't really paying attention to that. _

_(Snap out of it)_

_I didn't realize I was staring at him. I felt so embarrassed. He stared at like I was some kind of freak. The way his face look as he looked at me was cute in a way. He walked up to me even more closer, I thought he was going to kiss me but what was I thinking he's not GAY!.. But instead he looked at me, dropped to his feet, picked up my pencil that I dropped earlier and handed it to me. "Hey u dropped your pencil", he said in the sexiest voice ever. I felt chills going down my spine by just the way he said it. I took the pencil from out of his hand and just stared at him._

_Sir! ,Sir!, Sir! That's all I was hearing in front of me. I turned around to see what was happening and realize it was the fucking nerd handing me my schedule. I took the paper out his hand with no hesitation and ran to the nearest bathroom._

_I look in the mirror in the bathroom to see how I looked. I looked fine as hell. I wore a Black v-neck shirt with white skinny jeans with a pair of white all stars converse. My hair was brushed down and was stopped by a grey band wrapped around it. I am Sasuke Uchiha I said in the mirror._

_As I was walking out of the bathroom it came to me that I really couldn't put in words how I felt for him. I wonder what is his name?_

_As I enter the classroom I sighed a deep sigh and proceeded to the middle of the classroom._

_It was like 15 minutes into the class and Mr. Kakachi kun as it said here on my schedule was very late. Then suddenly he burst through the door and s what I looked like to me ran down to the front of the classroom. "Morning class my name is Mr. Kakachi Kun and I will be your Literature teacher for this semester". _

"_WTF!…he didn't even apologize for being late but here he is introducing himself"_

_As he was so still introducing himself the same hot dude from this morning walked in. Everyone eyed him down like he was nothing. Then out of the blue Mr. Kakachi kun started questioning him like he was a prisoner…I turned to a guy on the left of me n told him_

"_Mr. Kakachi Kun can't be serious he came in here almost 15 minutes. Late and now here he is grilling this dude about being late, Come on!"_

"_I know right he must be crazy"_

"_So what's your name"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha…What's yours?"_

"_Shino Aburame"_

"_Oh well nice to meet you"_

_We started to get to know each other a little bit more while Kakachi kun was still questioning the dude._

"_Have a seat young man n next time don't ever be late"_

"_Yes Sensei"_

_The boy quickly found his seat and what do you know he sat right next to me on my right._

"_Alright class please take out your Early Japan Poetry and turn to Chapter One. Read it while I write question for to answer", Inquired the professor_

_As I began to take out my notebook I realize he doesn't have one._

"_Hey my name is Sasuke Uchiha would you like to share my book with me". I sounded like a kindergartener asking my classmate if he want to play with my toys._

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki and yes I would like to share your book"_

_(the way he said "I would love to" had me seeing butterflies)_

_I could have nearly died in poetry class. I opened the book and we began to read. The heat from his body was warm had me melting in my seat. The hair on his arm were long and straightish kind of like. The his body leaned over to see in the book was so sexy and tempted to touch._

_(ooooh Naruto Uzumaki I said to myself what a beautiful name just like him.)_

_!R I N G!~~~~~! R I N G!_

_That was the bell for the class to end. Guess Professor Kakachi-kun will have to write a little more faster next time. Naruto laughed at my smart comment and it made my blush__J. I looked at my Schedule to see what I have next while walking out from the class and saw I had nothing until this afternoon. Before I reach the door I heard Professor Kakachi kun said "Please read chapters 1,2,3 for homework and you will be quizzed tomorrow._

"_HMPH!", I said " We'll see about that"_

_As I was headed to my motorcycle. I felt something tugging on my bag. I turned around to see who it was and behold it was Naruto. _


	2. Chapter 2

**One part of me wanted to melt right there and then in front of him and the next part of me wanted to be cool. So I casually turned around in a sexy 180 degrees spin to show my lovely curves.**

" **Hey Naruto ? "**

" **Oh umm hey Sasuke "**

" **Whats up ? "**

" **I'm fine uhh just wanted to know if u can come over so we could study the Poetry book together since I don't have it"**

**Oh right I forgot about that. God danm it. I began thinking what I should do. Should I accept the invitation or should I not?. Hmmm.**

"**Ok sure that'll be fine but first I have to go register for a dorm"**

" **Great I'll meet you out front"**

"**Yeah okay"**

**So we left and went our separate ways. I walked up to the same booth but this time the ugly looking nerd wasn't there. Instead, the guy I met in class earlier was there. I wonder why?. I walked up to the booth with a smile and a little bit of concern on my face. Uhh wait what is his name again?**

"**Uhh hi" I said "I would like to register for a dorm thank you"**

"**Ah hey Sasuke"**

**Great he knows my name but I don't know his. That's just great**

"**Sure", **

**He began searching through the computer. As he did I glanced at the name tag on his shirt and saw 'Shino Aburame'**

" **Shino" I felt so proud saying his name "Question, Why are working here?"**

"**I have a part time job working around here"**

"**Oh I see"**

**He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. His eyes were Black and had kind of a little sparkle in it But not as beautiful as Naruto's. Naruto eyes were bright blue. ****Oh wait Naruto! ****is waiting for me. **

"**Uh can you like hurry up I'm kind of in a hurry here". Not that I was but I don't want to keep the love of my life waiting " I have to be go somewhere"**

"**Oh well umm I'm sorry all the rooms are occupied"**

"**What!, What do you mean all the rooms are occupied"**

" **I'm sorry Sasuke but we have a full house this semester"**

"**So where am I supposed to stay"**

" **I don't know", **_**Of course you wouldn't **_**"Maybe you can stay with a family member somewhere"**

**I stormed out of the building with rage and sadness. I don't have no where to stay. All I have is my aunt and my brother who lives a few blocks from here but u don't want to live with them. Why does this has to me happening to me now at this moment. I began walking down the stairs to my motorcycle when I felt a tugging on my shirt again. Without even recognizing who is was I turned around a shouted**

" **WHAT! ", So loud that across the campus heard me "WHAT DO U WANT? "**

" **I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to get u angry "**

"**Oh my God ", " No you didn't " , I said with pain and humiliation in my voice " I thought you were someone else", "I'm so sorry"**

**I started to cry and as I did I felt a warm embrace tangled me into their body. At that moment I wasn't thinking about Naruto and how hot he looks or feels ,or how I have a huge crush on him but that there were someone in the world that cares for me.**

" **It's ok Sasuke ", He patted me on the back "Whatever it is your going through it will come to an end "**

"**U think", I sniffed**

"**I know so"**

**I backed away and wiped my tears with a piece of napkin I have in my pocket. I looked at him with so much desire in my eyes that I didn't know I was doing it.**

" **Is something wrong Sasuke? ", He asked as if I was crazy**

**Then I knew the old Sasuke was back**

" **Nothing Naruto just admiring the environment", I said with a little smirk on my face.**

" **So are we gonna go to my house or what?"**

"**No it's too early"**

"**It's only 12 O'clock "**

"**Exactly, Lets go for lunch"**

"**Ok… But where?"**

"**I don't know"**

"**Don't u live around here"**

"**Okay I know this great Japan Restaurant around the corner"**

**With that said we got on our separate vehicles and started our engines. As soon I was ready to ride off I saw Shino running towards me. I pretended like I didn't see him and decided to drive off n leave him in the dust. On the highway behind me I saw Naruto Black Mustang driving right behind me in my rearview mirror. I can hear his music blasting from the stereo in his car. He was playing 'Check yes Juliet' from ' We The Kings'. Then he drove up next to me a scroll down his window to say. **

"**So I see you u know the way to the Restaurant huh?", He shouted to the tip of his voice. I tried to signaled to him to go ahead in front of me but that didn't seem to work but instead he shouted again **

" **What? ", I did the same signal until this time he finally got it and drove ahead in front me. I shook my head with amusement. **

**So run baby run**

**Don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

**Don't sell your heart, Don't say were not meant to be**

**Run baby Run**

**Forever will beee**

**You and me**

**That song was all I was hearing from Naruto Car all the way to the restaurant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When we reached at the parking lot we shared glances and get off our vehicles. I smiled with amusement. I scanned the area of where I was and it was perfect. The way the Restaurant set on the side of the beach and the wind making the palm trees sway from side to side like there were dancing to a love song. The whole thing was soon to be perfect all that was needed was two lovers holding hands in harmony. That which I was ready to make happen to Naruto if he accepts me.  
><strong>

**" Naruto I never knew u knew such beautiful place "" Well there's a lot you don't know about me ", He said that with the most beautiful smile ever**

**We began walking to the entrance of the restaurant. The restaurant was covered in a brown mahogany-ish painting. It was made out of wood to my knowledge. It was surrounded by tall pieces of shaped wood sticked in the ground. The tip of the wood was lit up by fire.  
><strong>

**"Ohio" said a beautiful short woman with menus' in her hands"Ohio" we both said in unicent "Nice to meet you again Naruto- Chan"" Nice to meet you too Konako"  
><strong>

**The way how she said ' Nice to meet you again Naruto- Chan seems like they have something going on but who am I to judge.  
>They shared a romantic look and she led us to our seats. She placed us outside where we can get a great view of the ocean. Naruto and I sat facing each other . The sound and smell of the ocean was just fascinating. A couple of minutes in our seats we began talking about all kinds of things. Things like what we enjoyed most about our childhood. Naruto told me he like sneaking ramen noodles from he fathers restaurant every Saturday. To Naruto that was funny to me not but I played along. We talked so much that we forgot to order so we opened it up n did a quick order. Soon after Miss Konako came swishing her hips from side to side as if she was on a runway. When I looked back at Naruto I saw him smiling. That made me a little uneasy but I remain calm. Her seems to be assistant brought us some water in a glass and placed it on our tables. She then asked what we wanted to eat.<br>**

**"Uh I would like some Wong tongs with uh sushi on the side with a little bit of wasabi.'**

**" Me I would like to have the usual please Konako"  
><strong>

**The way he said Konako seems like he known her forever. She then left and suddenly I drifted away in a day dream.  
><strong>

**" Come over here and lie down next to me baby", Demanded Naruto" Are you sure Naruto ?""I'm sure sweetie"  
><strong>

**I walked on over to the bed in a sexy seductive way. I had on a pair of Joe boxer's shorts on and was covered in lavender body lotion to make my body smell better. Naruto was patiently waiting on me butt naked on the bed with his hands behind his head. I climbed unto the bed and crawled unto him. I began kissing him from hid manhood right up to his lips. I then started sucking on his nipples and he became aroused. We began kissing n kissing.  
><strong>

**" Ohh Sasss" I began kissing more roughly " Do u like that baby" I said some what out of breath" Yeah baby don't stop"  
><strong>

**Then his hands made way to my ass and started massaging it. He then put one of his hands into my boxers and began touching it like my ass was a piece of pizza dough. Then he demanded me to take off my boxer.  
><strong>

**" Take off your boxer's for me please baby"" Why don't you do it your self" I Demanded  
><strong>

**Naruto got up and turned me over on my back. He opened my leg and began pulling down my shorts. Then there we were naked in a big queen sized bed with scented candle lit up in aroma. They were rose petals laid out on the bed. Then we began to get down and nasty.  
>Naruto began kissing me on my neck while his right hand began working my manhood. He starting moving his hands in a vertically rhythmically movement. I began to moan more and more and more. I guess the more I moaned Naruto hands worked miracles. He stared kissing my stomach and soon then my penis. That felt soo fucking good.<br>**

**"Ah! Naruu..""Sasuke do you like that" I began running my hand through his beautifully messed up hair. I had one hand in his hair and the other gripping tightly on the edge of the bed. I ached my back to relieve some of this but it felt even more good. The higher I ached my back the deeper Naruto sucked. Naruto began massaging my dick while sucking it.  
><strong>

**"Ooooh Naruto Stoopppp!"" Noo"" I'm goin to Cummm! ", "Mmmmmm that feels so fucking good"  
>He began to run his tongue all over my penis and he began massaging my balls. Then I did it I came.<br>**

**"Ahh! Naruuuuuuuu!", I shouted so loud " Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck" My cum was all over the sheets and on Naruto's hands. He began to laugh at me.  
><strong>

**"Stop Naruto thaat is not funny""I'm sorry sweetie is just that you look hot when your ready to cum baby"" Wadever", I pouted my lips and folded my arms" Uh what did u just say" Naruto said while crawling up on me like a lion ready to attack his prey." Haha.. Nothing sweetie" I chuckled  
><strong>

**He then attacked me with a mind blowing kiss.  
>Thump! Thump! Thump! Shit! .That was the sound of reality hitting me in the head. It was Naruto staring at me with all the other members and customers in the restaurant. I felt so embarrassed that I let my head lay on the table in front of me. Couple seconds later everyone got back to what they were doing. I day dreamed for so long the Konako had already gone n was back with our food. I was totally embarrassed and to made things worst I actually literally nutted in my pants.<br>**

**" Shit! Shit! Shit! ""Is everything alright Sasuke? ""Yeah ", I said In a agitate way " Just need to visit the bathroom.  
><strong>


End file.
